thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward's Exploit
'Edward's Exploit '''is the second episode of the thirteenth season. Plot One day, some Enthusiasts came. On their last afternoon they went to the China Clay Works. Edward found it hard to start the train. "Do you see him straining?" asked Henry. "Positively painful," remarked James. "Just pathetic," grunted Gordon, "he should give up and be Preserved before it's too late." "Shut up!" burst out Duck, "you're all jealous. Edward's better than any of you." "You're right Duck," agreed BoCo, "Edward's old but he'll surprise us all." At last Edward got the train moving. Bill and Ben were delighted with the visitors. They loved being photographed and took the party to the Workings in a "Brake Van Special". On the way home, however, the weather changed for the worst. Wind and rain buffeted Edward. His sanding gear failed, his wheels slipped, so his Fireman stood on the footplate dropping sand onto the rails by hand. "ComeOn-ComeOn-ComeOn," panted Edward breathlessly. "This is dreadful!" But there was worst to come. Before his Driver could check them, his wheels slipped fiercely again and again. With a shrieking crack, something broke and battered his frame and splashers up and out of shape. The passengers gathered round while the crew inspected the damage. Repairs took some time. "One of your crank-pins broke, Edward," said his Driver at last. "We've taken your side-rods off. Now you're a "single" like an old fashioned engine. Can you get these people home? They must start back tonight." "I'll try, Sir," promised Edward. They backed down to where the line was more nearly level. Edward puffed and pulled his hardest, but his wheels kept slipping and he just could not make the heavy train start. The passengers were getting anxious. Driver, Fireman, and Guard went along the train making adjustments between the coaches. "We've loosened the couplings, Edward," they said, "Now you can pick up your coaches one by one, just as you do with trucks." "That will be much easier," said Edward gratefully. So, with the Fireman sanding carefully in front, the Driver gently opened the regulator. Come. . . on! puffed Edward. He moved cautiously forward, ready to take the strain as his tender coupling tightened against the weight of the first coach. The first coach moving, helped the to start the second, the second helped the third, and so on down the train. "I've done it! I've done it!" puffed Edward, his wheels spinning with excitement. "Steady, Boy!" warned his Driver, skillfully checking the wheel slip. "Well done, Boy!" "You've got them. You've got them!" And he listened happily to Edward's steady beat as he forged slowly but surely up the hill. The passengers were thrilled. Most had their heads out of windows. They waved and shouted, cheering Edward on. The Fat Controller paced the platform. Henry with the Special train waited anxiously too. They heard a "Peep peep!" Then, battered, weary, but unbeatened, Edward steamed in. The Fat Controller stepped angrily forward. He pointed to the clock, but excited passengers swept him aside. They cheered Edward, his Driver and Fireman to the echo, before rushing off to get in Henry's train. Henry steamed away to another storm of cheers, but not before everyone knew Edward's story. Edward went thankfully to the Shed, while Duck and BoCo saw to it that he was left in peace. Gordon and James remained respectfully silent. The Fat Controller asked BoCo to look after Edward's line while he was being mended. BoCo was pleased. He worked well, and now they run it together. Bill and Ben still tease him, but BoCo doesn't mind. He lives at Edward's station, but is welcome anywhere, for he is now one of the "family". Donald and Douglas were the last to accept him, but he often helps with their goods trains, and the other day they were heard to remark, "For a diesel, yon BoCo's nae sich a bad sort of engine." That, from the Caledonian Twins, is high praise indeed! Characters *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Duck *Donald and Douglas *BoCo *Bill and Ben (non-speaking roles) *Sir Topham Hatt (non-speaking role) *Bertie (cameo) *Jermiah Jobling (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) Trivia *This episode is based off the story of the same name from "Main Line Engines" by the Rev. W. Awdry. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes